A través de los mundos
by Natasha Ann Shields
Summary: World: Crystal (Anime, 2014). Después de la derrota de la Reina Metalia, las Senshi quedaron sin la esperanza de volver a ver al Shitennou. Pero todo eso debía cambiar. Este fic participa del Reto temático de Enero "One True Pairing" del Foro "Retos".


**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon pertenece a su creadora y mangaka Naoko Takeuchi, junto a Toei Animation, productor de los dos animes.

_Este fic participa del Reto temático de Enero "One True Pairing" del Foro "Retos"._

**World:** Crystal (Anime, 2014)

**Ubicación:** Act. 14

**Pareja:** Shitennou & Inner Senshi

**Advertencias:** WI?

* * *

><p><strong>A través de los mundos<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

_Hielo y Fuego_

Parecía ser que el destino se burlaba de ellas. Casi como si disfrutara de su desdicha, de su dolor. No podía imaginarse cuanto debía de sufrir Minako, quien tenía todos sus recuerdos, tan vividos como si hubieran sucedido ayer.

El templo estaba tranquilo ese día. Las personas en esos días no iban mucho por allí. Por eso era que se sorprendió al ver a aquel chico. Al ver aquellos mechones rubios, completamente desordenados por la brisa, su corazón parecía querer estallar, aunque la razón era completamente desconocida para ella.

El rubio estaba en un estado contemplativo, como si reconociera el lugar, pero a la vez sin haberlo visto nunca.

—Buenas tardes —saludo Rei al joven, sobresaltándolo.

El chico se giró a verla rápidamente, con un atisbo de reconocimiento en sus ojos el cual desapareció tan repentinamente como había aparecido.

—Buenas tardes —el chico sonrió al saludarla.

—¿Necesitas algo en especial? —la pelinegra no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, de lo cual el chico se dio cuenta, aun cuando era casi imperceptible.

—En realidad, sí que necesito algo de ayuda —la sonrisa del joven se volvió algo avergonzada—. Acaban de transferirme desde Osaka y no tengo ni la menor idea de a donde debo presentarme. Solo por casualidad encontré este templo.

Era inusual que se presentaran extraños en el templo, pero más extraño aún era que Rei fuera amable con ellos, pero el chico parecía extrañamente familiar y su aura era pacífica y confiable. Sus ojos azules parecían lanzar chispas y su pelo brillaba a la luz del sol.

—Si lo deseas podemos tomar un poco de té mientras te explico el lugar —ofreció Rei.

—Me encantaría. Por cierto, mi nombre es Mori Ryûsei (*) —conservaba aquella sonrisa tan encantadora, que de seguro le había ayudado.

—Hino, Hino Rei.

* * *

><p>En el momento en que Mori y Rei entraron al templo, la piedra de Jadeita que Mamoru guardaba desapareció.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

_Verde agua_

—El día de hoy comenzamos las prácticas de especialización nivel universitario en programación —fue la introducción de la profesora—. Debido a que una gran parte de ustedes ya se conocen por otros medios, comenzaremos inmediatamente. Aunque antes de comenzar debemos definir las parejas de este semestre.

Ami había decidido que mientras tuviera algo de tiempo debía comenzar a estudiar. El tiempo pasaba con demasiada rapidez como para desperdiciarlo, sin tener que hablar sobre sus responsabilidades como Sailor Senshi.

La profesora tenía una lista de alumnos en sus manos y dictaba los nombres rápidamente.

—Mizuno Ami trabajara con Aoyama Sei…

A su lado escucho moverse la silla. Como costumbre, miró al que sería desde ahora su compañero, aunque no se esperaba ver aquella cara tan conocida para ella.

Los ojos verdes traviesos, el pelo rubio en una coleta baja y la sonrisa amistosa. Ese era él, ese era Zoisite, era su Zoisite. Los recuerdos fueron abrumadores para Ami, habían tantas cosas que fue demasiado el esfuerzo para su mente y cuerpo. Lo último que la peliazul vio antes de que todo se volviera oscuro fue la mirada de preocupación que cruzó la cara de Zoisite.

Despertó en la enfermería. Lo sabía por el ambiente sereno y estéril que sentía a su alrededor, solamente perturbado por un cuerpo sentado a los pies de la cama. Si no hubiera sido por él, ahora mismo ella estaría pensando en cómo su subconsciente le había jugado una mala pasada. Pero él venía a reforzar aquella visión; parecía casi como un espejismo, pero ella sabía que era real, aunque pareciera imposible.

—Hola —fue como él saludó.

—Hola.

El silenció llenó el espacio entre ellos.

—Creo que mi presencia fue demasiado abrumadora para ti —bromeo Aoyama, haciendo sonrojar a Ami.

—¿Qué me pasó? —le preguntó ella.

—Te desmayaste y yo te traje aquí —la respuesta de Aoyama trajo algunos recuerdos a la memoria de Ami, sus memorias como Mercury en el pasado. Todo eso llevó a la peliazul a un estado de casi ensoñación, del cual el chico se dio cuenta.

—¿Demasiado para un día, eh?

Ami salió de su ensoñación para preguntar extrañada al rubio.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Había meditado en la condición de Zoisite, recordando que cuando ella, Usagi, Rei y Makoto se convirtieron en Sailor Senshi no tenían ni una pequeña memoria de su vida pasada. Dio por hecho que Zoisite no recordaría nada, cosa que en vez de ayudarla, la debilitaba.

Aoyama sonrió ante la cara de Ami.

—Has dado por hecho que no recordaría nada —afirmo Zoisite.

* * *

><p>Mamoru había regresado hacía poco al departamento en el que vivía y como todos los días antes de dormir, saco las cuatro piedras del Shitennou. Su expresión fue de completa sorpresa y miedo, al ver como solo se encontraban allí dos de las piedras.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

_Huracán de sombras_

Parecía ser que el "mal" de Usagi era contagioso. Sus desapariciones con Mamoru eran ya constantes, mientras que Rei y Ami parecían encerradas en su propio mundo y cuando Minako o Makoto les preguntaban sobre que sucedía, ellas respondían con evasivas.

No era mucho lo que había podido compartir Makoto con Minako, pero ahora estaban casi obligadas a estar juntas. Pero había sido para bien; tenían tantas cosas en común, que poco a poco todo se hizo más sencillo. Ese día habían decidido salir y, como siempre, el lugar de encuentro fue el Crown. Pero justo en el momento en que Makoto estaba entrando, se enteró de que Minako no podría acompañarla.

Tenía dos opciones en ese momento: volver a casa o quedarse en el Crown. Finalmente se dio cuenta que en casa no tenía nada que hacer, así que entro completamente relajada al centro de juegos.

Había estado un tiempo en el juego de Sailor V, cuando vio que Motoki se acercaba a ella.

—¿Cómo estás, Mako-chan? —la saludó con una sonrisa, aunque mirando extrañado a su alrededor— ¿Y tus amigas?

—Hola —Makoto coloco una sonrisa en su rostro—. Estoy bien, aunque las chicas tuvieron que hacer algunas cosas, por eso estoy aquí.

—Oh, entiendo —la sonrisa de Motoki aflojo un poco, pero se recuperó rápidamente—. Me habría gustado que estuvieran todas, así podría presentarles a uno de los chicos nuevos que entró a trabajar aquí. Itô, ven aquí —llamó Motoki amistosamente.

Un chico se acercó a paso lento. Era tan familiar para Makoto. Su pelo castaño estaba en una coleta alta, mientras que portaba un uniforme bastante parecido al de Motoki. Al llegar a su lado sonrió un poco, como si se riera de una broma.

—Mako-chan, él es Itô Mitsuhiro —lo presento Motoki—. Trabaja aquí, aunque va a la misma universidad que yo. Itô, ella es Kino Makoto, una amiga de Usagi.

Makoto levanto la mano para estrechar la del castaño, aunque él la mirara de una forma extraña.

—Mucho… —es cuanto sus palmas se tocaron, la electricidad corrió por sus venas y el torrente de recuerdos parecía nunca terminar—… gusto.

—Es un placer —sonrió de una forma misteriosa frente a Motoki—, Jupiter.

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

_Luz en oscuridad_

Ese día se había convertido de pronto en algo especial. Por la mañana todo era normal, pero cuando salió de casa para encontrarse con Makoto, hubo algo, un presentimiento. Sabía que algo bueno iba a pasar, aunque podía ser cualquier cosa, incluso algo relacionado con Usagi.

Había un parque de camino al Crown, el parque por el cual ella paseaba cuando era niña. Era uno de sus lugares favoritos en el mundo, le daba paz y parecía como si allí el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Minako cerró los ojos un momento, rodeada de rosas. Su cara solo reflejaba esa paz que era tan difícil de obtener en esos tiempos. Pero de pronto sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta, como si algo fuera a suceder. A veces se sentía atemorizada por esa sensación, aunque ahora era distinto. Abrió los ojos lentamente y casi por casualidad vio un pelo plateado moverse a su izquierda.

Cuando miró en aquella dirección, vio a un hombre que contemplaba la fuente de agua. Estaba recostado contra una cerca y parecía tan en paz como ella hacía un momento. Cuando iba a desviar la mirada para marcharse, el hombre se dio la vuelta.

Era él. Estaba segura, nunca había estado tan segura de algo en su vida. Era Kunzite.

—Kunzite… —le susurró al viento. Parecía como que aquel hombre la había escuchado, ya que la miró directamente a los ojos, con aquellas penetrantes orbes grises.

El hombre comenzó a acercarse lentamente. En ningún momento Minako se dio cuenta de que ella también se movió, pero de pronto estaba junto a él, mientras lo abrazaba, intentando transmitir todo aquello que había tenido que guardar en su ausencia.

—Venus —le escucho decir.

—Te amo —ella pronuncio aquellas palabras que nunca antes había podido decir.

—Yo también te amo.

* * *

><p>(*) Siguiendo algunas pautas que he leído por ahí (y que todos los que ven anime saben que existen) coloque primero el apellido y después el nombre de todos.<p>

* * *

><p><em>No estoy tan conforme con cómo me quedaron algunas viñetas, pero creo que si algo cambia todo se vendría abajo y las posibilidades se reducen. Espero que puedan darme su opinión :)<em>


End file.
